What Made Kagome Pissed
by Riddick152
Summary: Shows You WHat makes Kagome pissed off and how she and Sesshomaru ended up together. Shows you how Kagome takes out her frustration and sadness.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, or Scars by Papa Roach.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Sango, I'm sure. He has hurt me for far too long. This time it's gone to far."

On Stage at Shikon Jewel

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higarashi. My boyfriend has cheated on me for the last umpteenth year. Then he went to far and burned down my home because he was drunk. That was the last straw and now I sing these two songs to feel my anger and sadness. First one is my anger. Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. The second one will be Scars by Papa Roach. Enjoy People, DJ if you will?"

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,

And she's probably getting frisky...

Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,

Carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some

White-trash version of Shania karaoke..

Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"

And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4 wheel drive,

Carved my name into his leather seats,

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,

Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me

'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little supped up 4-wheel drive,

Carved my name into his leather seats...

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,

Slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats..."

Now here's Scars

"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

And my scars remind me that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

I'm pissed cause you came around

Why don't you just go home

Cause you channel all your pain

And I can't help you fix yourself

You're making me insane

All I can say is

[Chorus:]

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

My weakness is that I care too much

And our scars remind us that the past is real

I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once

Against my own advice

I saw you going down

But you never realized

That you're drowning in the water

So I offered you my hand

Compassions in my nature

Tonight is our last stand

[Chorus]

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down

And I just wanna be alone

You shouldn't ever come around

Why don't you just go home?

Cause you're drowning in the water

And I tried to grab your hand

And I left my heart open

But you didn't understand

But you didn't understand

Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

I can't help you fix yourself

But at least I can say I tried

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

[Chorus 2x]"

When the last note fell from her lips and there were two people who were astonished. One was Inuyasha her ex then there was his older half brother, Sesshomaru. Kagome descended the stairs and walked right up to Inuyasha and said, "I hope your happy Inuyasha. Don't go beg to your daddy because he knows all what happened. He told me that if I ever needed anything to let him know and I told him to let you be on your own forever and not pay for cars or tickets you receive. Now I have to leave with my boyfriend, we have a date and I don't want to be late for the reservations I set up." With a blow to his cheek she went over to, what surprised everyone even Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru and kissed him. Well Sesshomaru we have reservations to go to and I don't want to be late. Lets take my GT Shelby so we wont BE late because of a certain someone." "Yes Kagome. As my Lady wishes." "Have fun with Kikyo Inuyasha I'm sure you'll have an orgy sometime with all the other men in her life." You could hear Kagome laughing as she took off in a cloud off rain spraying Inuyasha with water drenching him.


End file.
